


Ultimate tag Boarding school

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Fox (TV), Ultimate Tag
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety Disorder, Atomic Ant is the cutest, Boarding School AU, Bow staff, Bow staff lesbian, Bullying, But legit its on the wrist, Butch Girlfriend, Butch/Femme, Chauvinism, Cliques, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorms, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Solo Ultimate Tag fanfic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Ultimate Tag, Free Runner, Gay, Gay Panic, Hiding, I mean I know technically I’m not the first, Injury, Injury Recovery, JJ Watt - Freeform, Lesbians, Love Dynamite, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing Sexual, Panic Attacks, Parkour, Pre-Threesome, Roommates, Running, Shame, Soft Girlfriend, Sprinting, Tag, Threesome - F/F/F, Tiny girlfriend, Touch-Starved, Ultimate Tag - Freeform, Watt Brothers, Yessenia is also so kind and adorable, and Flame, and the kindest, but come on, cant change my mind, just like a tiny bit, she is also the sweetest, she is an UNTOUCHABLE, the most teeny ball of joy ever, untouchable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which everyone in the Ultimate Tag show is a little younger,and their in a boarding school when not on the course,And theirs a bunch of cliques within everyone.Switching between people, we find out truly who’s who on this show.
Relationships: Atomic Ant/Iron Giantess, Clexa (mentioned), Dynamite/Flame, Dynamite/Flame/Rocket, Dynamite/Rocket, Flame/Dynamite, Flame/Rocket, Iron Giantess/Atomic Ant, Lumity - Relationship, Rocket/Dynamite, Rocket/Flame
Kudos: 9





	1. Rocket Case

**Author's Note:**

> My gosh I’ve literally been obsessed with this show since I’ve first watched
> 
> And I decided to be that first hopeless fan who writes an fanfic about the extremely in depth personas that are the taggers !
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hope someone sees this 😬

Their were three rules in the social status of Ultimate Tag BS.

1\. Every person was in a clique, and how you ran, and how fast you won depended on it.

2\. Everyone always went by their tag name.

3\. None of these rules applied to Lorena.

Rocket knew and understood these rules, but she also believed in her own rules.

1\. Don’t let some Man out run you.

2\. The flow and Lorena were basically god and untouchable

3\. Be as flashy as physically possible.

She wandered the halls of the school, a Loner, besides her one friend Geek, and Lorena if she was lucky enough to run into her.

For some reason people didn’t like her, but they couldn’t deny she was a badass. Especially when taking down some chauvinist man. 

But she didn’t let what people thought bother her. She was strong like that.

Strong in the mind.

Some people, like Iron Giantess,

* Iron giantess - Bully, minus the taunts and cruel attitude. She was tough, intimidating, and could make the fastest people cower in her presence. She would be fit the classic ‘Bully’ trope if it wasn’t for Lorena. Who rocket could swear was more to her then just some pet she protected.

were strong physically. Rocket prided herself in being strong in her brain.

She guess Geek did too?

* Geek - Geek.

Geek was her best friend, able to make her laugh, lift her spirits, and honestly keep her Loner soul company.

But what people didn’t know,  
Stuff only Rocket had the privilege of knowing, was that most of his geek persona was an act.

His voice wasn’t really that nasally, and he didn’t talk super factual as well. He was incredibly strong, but just never given the chance to show it, all because the producers wanted him to fit in the role of a Geek.

Because of this, Geek really felt hurt when other taggers would tease them, Because if he was just given a chance, he could show them he was one of them. And that’s what really impacted him.

Rocket hated how upset he got, knowing what a great friend he truly was.

So she told him that He was her personal Jock. But ten times smarter. That he solved the calculations required for her to launch. And that he was making a new definition to the word Geek.

And this got him to smile. Which in turn made rocket smile.

.......

She bid farewell to her friend, deciding to go and run some sprints in the gym, She wasn’t known as the fastest free runner for a reason. 

Waking down the hallway, she mentally went over the notes and biography’s she assigned to each tagger, did she mention she was observant? Being a loner did that.

Firstly she spotted Big Deal by his locker, checking himself out in the mirror.

* Big Deal - Jock. Semi chauvinist, obsessed with his looks, usually hangs out with Beach Boy, Viking, Caveman.

“Hey Rocket case! Tell Houston I said hi!” He smirked confidently. 

Rocket just rolled her eyes and did some intricate gymnastics move near him that may or may not have cracked the mirror on his locker,  
then did what she did best and blasted OFF. His cries of anger far behind.

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself once she was in safe distance, Big deal always thought he was so smart, even coming up with her second residential nickname ‘Rocket Case’. It apparently was supposed to be some spin off of Basket Case? Cause she was a loner most of the time?

It made no sense but it caught on anyways. Not that she cared. 

“Hello little girl? Why don’t you come play with me?” 

Oh lord, that melodic but edgy echo meant Banshee was nearby and ready to pounce.

* Banshee - The resident psychopath. Every school has one, that one person in the corner who slowly lights a voodoo doll on fire while smiling and has creepy facial tics? Yeah. This is her. Rumor has it that the banshee persona is an act, that she’s actually nice, but Rocket wasn’t taking that chance.

Producers honestly didn’t tweak much of a person for their persona, Geek was probably the most changed. Which is why people thought his awkwardness was natural.

But then again, Banshee tended to beg for peoples souls during lunch so their was no room for exploring.

Rocket braced herself, staring to walk a bit faster, but knowing Banshee was somewhere close. As her shrill laughter bounced off the hallways.

She felt someone tug at a lock of her blonde hair and BOLTED. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Which honestly was extremely fast.

Gosh, couldn’t she just get to the gym without having a near death experience? Was that to much to ask for? 

Come on Houston, your supposed to help! Not obliterate!


	2. A Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket finally makes it to the gym!!! And runs into a mix of taggers 
> 
> And then someone decides to insult and untouchable???
> 
> Yeah things kinda go down a bit
> 
> And then Rocket feels some feels and that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have so much of this story already written out

Nearing the gym (Finally!) she was unsettled to hear the sound of people working in their, she had hoped to snag the room alone before any other Taggers could heckle her from the sidelines.

She peeked in, trying to get a good eye on who was their, and if it was worth the risk of going in.

To her relief, she first saw Lorena.

* Atomic Ant. : Real name, Lorena Abreu. — Untouchable. She wasn’t the youngest of course, that went to The Kid. But she had that kid like innocence. She was nice to everyone, and no one was allowed to mess with her. Unless you wanted to have Iron Giantess targeting you. She was also tricky, for she wasn’t helpless. And enough of her kindness could make you think so, until she could reveal with a simply Quadroped kick or yet another flawless tag, that she was undeniably a badass.

Rocket quickly scanned the area for Iron Giantess, who was usually never far from what rocket could only assume was her secret girlfriend, which would explain why Lorena was constantly close to her, whether it be sitting in her lap, or a piggy back ride, she was usually in a close physically proximity with the taller girl.

Surprisingly, she couldn’t spot the strong hulk like woman, and breathed another sigh of relief, 

Don’t get her wrong. IG was never mean per say, she could just intimidate the heck out of you. And you could always tell she was judging you with her eyes. Always. 

She also saw Flame by the bow staffs. 

* Flame — Badass rebel girl. Throw a leather jacket on her and she was all of a sudden the main leader in a Biker gang. She wasn’t close with many people though, and it was honestly just her personality that reeked of dominance that separated her from purposeful isolation like Rocket. Commonly hangs out with either Spitfire, or Dynamite. And on the rare case, with Rocket herself, they were both feminists so it was common ground. 

It seemed to be just them, which was a huge relief for Rocket. She could be much more comfortable. And not have to worry about someone saying ‘free running is the weakest way to play’

She slowly made her way over to the sprinting area, which just happened to be right next to Lorena.

Man, the Tagger gods must like her today.

Thanks Houston!

“Oh Hi Rocket!” Lorena cheered, doing her little fist pump finger peace sign.

“Hey Lorena.” Rocket smiled warmly. She truthfully really did like her. Just never got to hang out with her much. 

“Oh! Your doing sprints right? You want me to time you?” The blue haired girl took notice. Smiling widely.

Rocket winced, and hurt quickly flashed through the smaller girls face.

“Oh no! It’s not you!” Rocket rushed to quell, the last thing she needed people to know was she upset an Untouchable, “I just meant, well, are you sure you want to do that? In front of people?”

She looked around uneasily, eyes lingering on Flame, who just finished some amazing bow staff trick.

“I’m not exactly the most popular person here.” She commented nonchalantly, noticing Atomic Ants confused expression.

“What? No! Of course I want to time you.” Lorena explained, as if it was crazy Rocket would even suggest that, “Don’t worry about what other people say! Your awesome!”

A light blushed appeared on the Blondes face, only nodding along with the chipper girl.

She honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone was that nice to her, minus Geek of course.

Atomic ant came bouncing back with a stopwatch, looking at her expectantly.

“Oh.” She mumbled, feeling a bit foolish for not getting ready.

She took her pace at the start, waiting for the tinier one to get to the end first. Watching in awe as she Quadropeded like a BOSS. 

“OK! IM READY WHEN YOU ARE!” She shouted and waved from the opposite side.

Rocket gave a meager thumbs up in response.

“OK ON THE COUNT OF THREE? ONE. TWO. THR-“

Rocket blocked the rest out as she ‘blasted off’ pushing her legs and pumping her feet until she was going faster and faster. The world blurred away and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbreak thumping like crazy.

Absolutely breathlessly, she crossed the finish line to the awaiting Lorena, who looked shocked.

“WOAH! Your like un cohete turbo!” She exclaimed in glee.

Rocket patiently waited for a translation.

Atomic Ant blushed lightly, “A turbo rocket.”

“Heh, thanks Lorena.” She replied, “what was my time?”

“Oh of course!” Lorena paused to check.

“8.57 seconds! Man they don’t call you a free runner for nothing!”

Rocket grinned, she had shaved off five seconds since her last win.

“YOU!” 

Annnnd, maybe she allowed herself to be happy too soon.

Come on Houston, really? Throw her a safety launch now and then.

In came a steaming mad Big Deal, flanked by Caveman and Viking.

Rocket took a deep breath and readied herself.

“Hello BD. How was your reflection today?” She smirked, trying to fake as much confidence as possible.

Big deal sneered and got closer. Lorena looked irritated and deeply uncomfortable by the negative confrontation.

“Hey come on BD. Just chill out.” She tried to pacify. 

Big Deal rolled his eyes, and with a nod of his head Viking walked over, literally dwarfing her with his height.

“No Giantess here little lady.” He stated calmly. 

* Viking - the backup muscle. Anytime someone was confronting another, you can Guarantee he will be their in the background. Just so he can intimidate the others with his height. besides that though he could actually be overall nice. He never used his size to hurt people.

The good news was Viking and Cavemen were honorable. They wouldn’t lay a finger on anyone. And honestly would probably not even say anything either. They boy were uncomfortable with situations like these, but stood their just so their strength was noticed.

“Come on BD. Get ur lecture out so we can go and eat.” Caveman wheedled.

* Caveman - let’s say the food nut. He loved to eat. Probably his favorite ting to do. He could be really funny, or so rocket thought, from afar, at a completely isolated area. Again like Viking, only did this just people didn’t forget him. He probably hated it more out of the two though. And always talked down whoever was initiating confrontation.

“You destroyed my mirror!” Big deal yelled. Incredibly pissed.

Rocket just shrugged, “I’m pretty sure that was all you bud. I mean your reflection is probably not what that mirror wanted to see.”

BD growled, enraged. “You don’t get to say that.”

“And yet I just did,” Rocket said simply, “Can I go now? Or are you just gonna huff and puff some more?”

BG looked like he was gonna blow a gasket. 

“Did I hear huff and puffing?” Flame pondered curiously. Casually walking up with her bow staff. 

Rocket was confused at to why she was their. No need to insert yourself into the drama. 

“Stay out of this flame. “ big deal warned. 

Flame smirked, but was obviously ticked, “you can never put out the flame.”

Big deal now seemed overwhelmed. His anger coursing at two different targets. 

“Yo, BD, come on, we good.” Caveman tried again. 

“Be quiet C!” Big deal roared.

Flame seemed to almost sway in the air, coming and standing in almost a protective position in front of rocket.

Honestly the sign of defense was almost too overwhelmingly kind, but Rocket had to stop herself from feeling feels and focus on the problem at hand.

Atomic ant had managed to use her size to good use, outmaneuvering Viking and coming to stand with Rocket and Flame.

“Yo BD. Just chill. No need to make a Big Deal out of everything.” She exclaimed. Finding all of this to be kinda stupid.

BDs nostrils flared, “Was that some kinda joke?”

Lorena grinned, “Yeah definitely, glad you noticed.”

Her smile dimmed when BD just took another step forward.

“Look here Ant girl, right now you don’t have your bodyguard with you-“

“Bodyguard?” She questioned, nose scrunching up in a mildly adorable way. 

Rocket cringed, Iron Giantess was probably the only thing Atomic Ant was truly innocent in knowledge. 

BD scoffed, “Yeah? Iron Giantess! That’s why she’s always around you! Cause your some kind of pet to guard!”

Ok now this guy has crossed the line.

Both Rocket and Flame simultaneously stepped in front of Lorena protectively. 

It was a solid rule in UTBS. No rules applied to Lorena Because Lorena was an untouchable.

Meaning you were not even allowed to so as make her frown.

Hurting her feelings was like declaring war.

“WHAT YOU JUST SAY TO HER?!”

Oh thank Houston. 

Iron Giantess all but glowered behind Big Deal, her 6 foot 1 frame shaking in anger Over his 5 foot 11 stature.

“Oh, uh. We were just um talking?” BD faltered. He looked to Caveman and Viking for backup but they backed down the soonest chance they could get.

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure I heard you call Atomic ant a Pet? Is that correct Lorena?” Her voice took a drastic turn at the end, curling up sweet at the edges whenever talking to what Rocket (again!) could only assume was her secret girlfriend.

Lorena weakly nodded back, honestly just looking so confused and uncomfortable with all the negative energy as if she couldn’t even fathom anyone doing this to another!

IG turned back to Big deal, lips curling with a growl, “If you know what’s best for you : 

You.

Better.

Run.” 

Man did BD cower in fear. But not before sending one final glare at rocket.

“This is your fault!” He blamed before bolting, (extremely fast if Rocket said so, they were all masters of Tag by now)

Upon hearing this, IG turned to stare at Rocket suspiciously.

“You caused this?” She more or less stated.

Rocket gulped.

This was one flight she did not want to partake in.

To her utter shock and surprise, Flame stepped in FRONT OF HER, and actually looked like she was about to DEFEND Rocket.

This was insane, the Blondes mind going a mile a minute, nice people and confusing confrontations.

“Hey,” Flame stated smoothly, “None of this is her fault.”

Iron Giant didn’t look convinced, but did pause her slow walk.

“Yeah G,” Atomic Ant agreed with a joking slap to her shoulder, “Not her fault Big deal had a Big ego.”

Iron Giantess was secretly just a huge softie, as her body noticeably relaxed and her face cracked into a smile. This being the 5 time Rocket had ever seen it in front of more then just Lorena.

She turned and gave a curt nod, “Of course, my apologies.”

The free runner balked at the humble compulsion, and was barely able to stutter out a response.

Flame smirked and bumped her shoulder against the Blondes (ergo making her balk even more)

“Chill Girl! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Finally after what seemed like hours, Rockets system rebooted and she was able to function normally.

“Oh, it’s fine, I just uh. Thanks. For ya know. All that.” She waved her hand inconspicuously to where Big Deal once stood.

—Well, as normal as she could get without her systems completely failing.

Flame gave a nod, a smile smoothly taking place,

“Well you know what we say!” She started, holding a fist out.

The blonde smiled, and gladly returned the fist bump, “Girl power.”

Lorena bounced on her toes, giving off a quick flurry of claps.

“Girl power yes! We rule!”

Iron Giantess was not budging, “Ugh all of your sweetness is sickening.”

Atomic Ant got a smug grin on her face, before morphing it into the most powerful pair of puppy dog eyes Rockets ever seen in her life.

IG lasted about five seconds before giving in.

“Ugh fine,” she rolled her eyes, a slight grin appearing, “Girl power or whatever.”

Everyone smiled as Lorena jumped onto IGs back. Her happiness almost infectious.

But what stuck with Rocket the most that day was not the fact that basically 3 people had stuck up for her, or that she possibly had more then 1 friend,

But the light tingling sensation Flame left whenever she Nudged her shoulder and bumped her fist.


	3. Flames Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legit Rocket just has some gay thoughts— OOF I mean totally straight.
> 
> Cause she don’t know she gay yet
> 
> Heh heh
> 
> When ur the writer and know the character is gay before they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quick and short but just wanted to update it cause why not

It confused her of course.   
Boggled her.   
Shocked her. 

Something so crazily out of the ordinary, so much so, that she now lay away in her bed staring up at the ceiling. 

Wondering.

But mainly confused. 

Dynamite snored loudly in the bed next to her, providing some sort of comfort, as it was something that happened every night.

It was normal. Familiar. 

Comforting.

—The abnormally loud snoring aside, 

Dynamite also terrified her right now. 

Why?

* Dynamite - Heartthrob/Professional trash talker. She could Roast anyone in an amount of seconds, leaving even the most mentally secure people in tears by. Was a pretty good roommate considering how low Rocket was on the Social status, but they didn’t really talk. Which was fine with both of them. Dynamite was loud, Dynamite was badass. And dynamite was also Flames girlfriend. 

Girlfriend.

Dynamite was Flames girlfriend.

And flame just happened to be the one keeping her up right now. 

So it was kinda contradicting.

Dynamites loud snoring was something familiar and comforting,

But then her ENTIRE PRESENCE currently made rocket want to throw up. 

She had no idea what was going on with her. Flame never made her feel like this before?

Sure she was pleasantly surprised every time she got a rare chance to talk with her and bond over feminist stuff.

But that was borrowed time and Rocket knew this. 

Heck, she accepted it.

She had accepted that even being in her presence and not being taunted was a privilege.

But then Flame did something really weird and out of character today.

Or at least out of character for what Rocket had assumed was another run of the mill jerk who considered her a Basket Case —

— Excuse me ROCKET CASE.

.... Stupid Big Deal.

Anyways, it was just weird.

And confusing.

And GAH, what was HAPPENING to her?!? 

Come on Rocket! Stop processing already calculated info!

She wish she could talk to Geek right now, he would know what to say. He ALWAYS knew what to say.

But she didn’t want to risk running into anyone in the hallways, or wake up Dynamite.

While she was more then tolerable, and also nice to Geek which was a Bonus. she completely EXPLODED if she was woken up before she had too.

And Rocket did NOT need that extra drama right now.

Ugh, she was getting tired and was still nowhere closer into discovering these confusing feelings about flame.

She would just have to ignore it.

Yeah that’s it! Probably nothing but a malfunction! It will work itself out in no time!

So with that resolution, Rocket prompted decided to do just that, and fell into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are fuel to the fanfic fire
> 
> Much love


	4. Geeks hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something a little angsty happens that is canon in the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda sad no ones reading this
> 
> Cause I’ve put so much time and energy

It had been a few weeks.

A handful of episodes and tags were recorded, and their was one particular tag Rocket was extraordinarily proud of, even doing a cool backflip-jump into a rocket pose for the crowd.

She got a bunch of compliments from the fellow taggers that day. It was honestly kinda nice being noticed, as for a day she went from Rocket case to THE Rocket!

Even Big Deal clapped her on the back for that one, sending a thumbs up before the blonde could fully process what was happening.

Man, that day was one of the best.

Her and Geek had a mini celebration for that one, ordering Pizza and having a private impromptu dance party .

It was one for the books!

So why, dear Houston why,   
did today have to be so damn horrible???

As if it wasn’t enough that Geek and Rocket were deemed social outcasts at the bottoms of the social ladder,  
The Tagger gods had to add a RECORD of their failure.

During Dome tag today, her and geek made history of being the first two taggers to drop from exhaustion.

Really.

Just REALLY???

People already thought she was just a weak free runner, she couldn’t even imagine what they thought now???

Worlds weakest taggers was constantly going through her mind, as it was absolute social Suicide to do what they did.

As if their wasn’t a big enough target on their backs already.

Now they were labeled as the weakest.

Her and Geek hid out for the rest of the day, in their little secret Dance party hideout, wallowing in their shame from the others.

Though she was surprised to hear not just Lorena, but Flame looking for her too.

Atomic Ant looking for her was shocking in its own, but FLAME? She wasn’t even an untouchable! Lorena could risk whatever she wanted but Flame didn’t have that privilege?

Was it possible that she actually cared for her?

NO! 

Rocket could not allow herself to believe that. Especially with how well she had been doing in ignoring all those feelings.

Which to be honest, Flame had every right to want to talk to her about. Because during ‘The show down’ Rocket ‘Redeemed’ herself by making the tag, but of course, out of all the people to be paired with, she just happened to be paired with Flame.

Their was some EXTREME avoidance tonight, even if it didn’t show on camera.

And Geek was sorta in the same slot as her, as He got paired with Dynamite for Dodge tag.

She was super nice to him, and they did a super funny little skit in the beginning, but of course that was BEFORE they committed social suicide.

Rocket wouldn’t be surprised if Dynamite was moving out this very second.

Geek and Rocket hung out in their room as long as they could, but had to reluctantly leave to go to bed. 

They gave each other a tight hug, as if filling each other up with the strength to keep going. And then they separated.

Rocket went as slow as physically possible, dreading the idea of returning back to Dynamite of all people. She could probably only make her feel worse out of all of this.

She decided to take the long way back, not even caring that she was making herself even more of a target for Banshee, honestly, she would gladly take Banshee over Flame or Dynamite.

But man, she could go for another one of Geeks hugs. Or even a little bit of Lorena. Just spending a minute with the happy girl could lift your spirits.

But then she would probably just bring along IG, which is someone she did not want to see in her current state.

Finally after a long sulking walk, Rocket arrived at her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...


	5. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket goes back to her room, accepting of the horrible interaction she is sure to receive.
> 
> Except, one thing.
> 
> Like everyone else, she wasn’t ready for the Dynamite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I don’t know who gave kudos, it was an anonymous guest but literally that filled me with so much joy that it inspired me to post this next chapter!
> 
> Thank u random guest. This just goes to show what a little kindness can do!

Finally after a long sulking walk, Rocket arrived at her dorm. 

She pressed her forehead to the door, mustering up the strength to go through with this.

With a sigh, she pushed it opened and allowed herself entrance.

At first glance the room seemed empty, but seconds later Dynamite came sliding out of the bathroom in a loose T-shirt, soccer shorts, and ankle socks.   
And before she knew it, arms were thrown unceremoniously around her neck and she was being squeezed tight. 

Woah... 

She couldn’t remember the last time someone else then Geek hugged her.

It was honestly kinda weird. But nice. Girls hugs were softer then Geeks. And sorta infused that weird burning feeling she felt around Flame.

Seconds Later Dynamite pulled away, probably due to the fact Rocket never hugged back, as she was still in shock.

“Uh, sorry.”the brunette awkwardly apologizing, looking down and wiping her hands on her shorts.

“It’s just,” she looked up, a weird sense of desperation in her eyes, “No one could find you guys. Flame and Lorena and Iron Giantess went out, I did too when I had time. But you were just gone! We were so worried!”

Rocket was once again, stunned.

She kinda expected Atomic ant, and Flame was still surprising, but Dynamite AND Iron Giantess???? 

Wasn’t she supposed to be Rocket Case? What was happening???

She realized she still had a word since she entered, and Dynamite was starting to fidget under the weighted silence.

“Oh, um. I um. We didn’t know.” She trailed off after mumbling a few words.

And even that was hard.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, as she once again remembered her horrible failure earlier.

“I um, I understand if you don’t want to room with me anymore.” She mumbled purposely. 

Dynamite must have been in shock, as nothing was said between then, and the time It took for Rocket to get into some PJs and slide into bed.

Right before she expected the later to go to sleep, she felt someone towering over her, and she shifted until she saw Dynamite standing beside her bed, holding a tablet.

“Um, The producers can’t stop reposting this, and put it in the description video for chase tag.” The girl awkwardly shifted from foot to foot before stiffly turning and climbing into bed, offering no more words of explanation.

Rocket was confused, eyeing the form from across the room. 

After a few minutes of silence she decide she might as well play the video.

Plugging her headphones in, she pressed play on the clip, only to See Dynamites extremely big and painful looking crash after that really Bitchy girl ‘Sauny’ juked her out.

Even after watching Rocket couldn’t understand why she was showing her this, 

until it hit her.

Dynamite was trying to show that she had been embarrassed in Ultimate Tag too.

She was trying to say it was ok and that other people had humiliating tags as well.

It wasn’t just Rocket.

A warm feeling filled her heart, making it beat stronger and faster, at the kindness that just had been shown.

Dynamite didn’t have to say a word to her, could have moved out, or pretended it didn’t happen. Heck she could have taunted her mercilessly!

But instead, she took the chance to embarrass herself, allowing Rocket to feel less of it.

Rocket turned her head so she could Thank Dynamite for the gesture, only to surprisingly find the girl asleep.

1\. Apparently she could now sleep on COMMAND.  
2\. Why was it so silent.

Upon closer look she was able to see some type of bandage like thing wrapped on the bridge of her nose, that stopped her from snoring.

The blonde smiled, she did that just for tonight so Rocket could get guaranteed sleep.

How she knew that? She had actually previously recommended those before and had been rudely cut off but whatever Was closest to Dynamite.

She actually had a tiny scar from when it had been a porcelain mug.

She really DID have a short fuse.

The kindness of the situation was overwhelming as Rocket repeatedly went over everything she had done in the last hour.

She really had an awesome roommate and wasn’t finding out till now.

It was odd as well, at the beginning of school Rocket would have sworn to you up and down that her had Geek were the scapegoats of the pack, and that they would be each other’s only friends.

But here she was now, having people who cared enough to look for her, and even do something they hate just so she could sleep on a tough day.

Maybe this Whole Rocket case thing was stating to go away!

... Maybe it was all in her head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much more to update, and I really hope ur enjoying this so far!


	6. Beach Boys Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket wakes up after a particularly surprising night.
> 
> And then somehow ended up walking to Geeks room with Flame and Dynamite.
> 
> How did she get herself into these situations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sxcenedujdf
> 
> Thank u guys for reading
> 
> I know this only has one Kudos but I promise it’s good
> 
> And getting better
> 
> All the really angsty stuff happens soon!

Rocket woke up to a loud jarring thud, 

Jerking awake, she looked around frantically, only to see Dynamite somehow STILL sleeping after the top half of her body fell out of bed.

Literally,   
her head and arms were on the floor and her legs were still twisted in the covers on the bed.

Rocket didn’t even want to know how that was physically possible.

But yet the position did look really uncomfortable, and she slowly remembering all the kind things Dyna did for her last night.

Quick note— could she call her Dyna now? That was actually a catchy nickname. She would have to ask that later.

Anywho, now she had a strong urge to repay that kindness and just do something as simple as shift her back into bed.

Though that would also mean risking waking her up, and if the scar on her hairline had a say in it, it would be frantically telling her to LEAVE HER BE.

But Rocket was a nice person and completely ignored that urge.

Getting up, she tiptoed across the room to where Dynamite was still slumbering peacefully.

With as much gentleness as she could muster, she hooked her hands underneath the girls arms and lifted, biting her lip to keep from making any noises of strain.   
she was successfully able to maneuver the heavy sleeper back into bed.

She took a final look at her unconscious roommate, giving a nod of accomplishment, before going to get ready for the day.

It was during brushing her hair when she heard the telltale signs of Dynamite waking up.

Seriously she could not understand that girls sleep radar.

Dynamite stumbled into the 2 sink bathroom the girls shared, looking dead on her feet.

Rocket think she was able to recognize a nod vaguely in her direction, as the girl grumbled something completely unintelligible. Now sounding like a Zombie as well.

“Rough sleep?”

“Gusuhehtbbcoommm”

“Ok I think that had at least the structure of a word?” The blonde chuckled back.

“Fukshirehsdi”

Rocket turned her head, “ok now I know that was the beginning of a curse word! Dyna you need some coffee now!”

She slowly tested out the nickname now, to see if their was any reaction. Of course, since she was still half asleep, nothing happened. Rocket was pretty sure an actual bomb could go off and it wouldn’t even appear on her radar.

The brunette trudged around the small room aimlessly, looking very out of it.

Her feet hooked around another, and if it wasn’t for Rocket standing their, Dynamite would have fallen face first onto the hard tile.

“Ok, hey your good ok?” The blonde whispered, as her arm wrapped around the slender girls waist. She carefully hoisted the girl back into her two feet. Making sure she was stable before letting go.

Oh no.

Her face simultaneously paled and reddened as a strong burning sensation lit across her arm where it had met the skin of Dynas hips.

It was too brunt to ignore or repress, so she took the worst of it, as the feeling that normally only came from being around Flame, oddly started in dynamites presence.

She immediately put the brush down, speed walking into the dorm room to grab her things and go.

She needed to leave, she couldn’t be in the same room as Dynamite. She had to leave and figure out what the hell was happening.

“Hey?” Rockets head whipped around, a literally out of nowhere Wide awake Dynamite in her sight lines.

“H-hey?” She replied weakly. Dynamite continued to simultaneously brush her hair and pull on her outfit.

“Just hold on a sec, we can walk to the cafeteria together.”

Their was no room for question in their, and if Rocket refused now she would extinguish any sort of friendship they had in the last day or so. 

So she reluctantly waited for the girl. Trying to nonchalantly keep a little bit of space between them as they walked.

“So where’s Geek? He’s usually with you right?” Dynamite tried to initiate conversation.

Rocket momentarily balked, not used to this, but quickly regaining her composure.

“Yeah! Um, I usually meet him at his dorm in the morning, but I bet he’ll understand that I decided to walk with you this morning-“

“No,no,no, none of that,” The brunette shot down with a wave of her arms, “I’ll go with you! I like geek! He’s fun to be around!”

Rocket smiled, “He thinks your pretty fun too.” 

Dynamite just clicked two finger guns into the air, causing the two to burst into giggles. 

It was kinda surreal walking down the halls with someone besides Geek.

she got more attention from people waving hi to the both of them, who normally ignored her with a whispered ‘Rocket case’ prepared and readied.

Along the way, they also came across Flame, who met Dynamite with a kiss on the lips.

Her presence both made Rockets heart jump and put her at ease.

“Hey,” she called out smoothly , “I’m glad to see your ok Rox!”

WAIT WHAT?!

Oh man , oh wow, a personal nickname? Did flame just give her a personal nickname? Ok she was definitely starting to really swelter in the two girls presence, the possibility of accidentally brushing against them growing larger and more terrifying.

“Um Rocket? You ok?” Dynamite prompted waving a hand in front of her face.

It was then Rocket realized she had froze.

Again. 

Too her mortal embarrassment and yet somehow appreciation, Flame decided to comment.

“Oh no Babe, just give her a sec. Rox does this all the time. Just give her a few secs to reboot her system.” She spoke with a wisecracking smile.

As if predicting the future, Rocket was able to function once again after a few moments.

“I-uh...um. I’m good.?” She choked out. These ‘waves’ happened enough for her to know communication was somewhat dimmed for a few moments.

Flame grinned widely, nodding to Dynamite who followed suit.

“See! I told you so!” She teased lightly.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “wow you showed me.”

“Uh...uhh, Geek, Dorm?” Rocket struggled to form actual human words. 

She was usually not this bad, but like now their was two incredible hot girls in front of her and it was making her brain go crazy.

—Wait. Hot girls? Since when did she think girls were hot? She was straight? Oh my god this is an entirely new thing that just appeared and she needed to find and confide in Geek more then ever!

Flame gave her a searching look, as if trying to deduce what she said, but this time it was Dynamite with the helpful hint.

“Oh, she just means we were heading over to Geeks dorm. Wanna join?” 

To Rockets horrible midlife crisis, Flame nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure yeah! I’ll go along, Geeks ur best friend right?”

Rocket literally couldn’t speak, but managed to nod her head in agreement.

The red haired girl cocked her head to the side, “Your taking a little extra time to reboot aren’t ya?”

Wow. Rocket did not think she could be any more embarrassed, Confident she was blushing so hard she was about to combust into millions of little pieces.

Thankfully, Dynamite took pity on her.  
Nudging flame in the ribs with her elbow, 

“Come on, don’t tease her. Let’s get going, i want to get to the cafeteria already!”

Flame laughed, “Man, you should replace the gunpowder with crushed coffee beans and their’d be no difference!”

And just like that, the panic Rocket was feeling dissipated, as the three slipped into a comfortable walking and conversation on the way to geeks room.

Still though she had to pay attention where her arms were swinging, she didn’t think she could bare to accidental touch them. She might literally explode.

Finally, after what felt like hours of stiffly walking, they arrived at Geeks dorm.

Rocket held a hand up, signally then to hold on.

Knocking on the door, the blonde patiently waited for her best friend to show.

The door opened slightly, and through the gap you could see a tired and disheveled Geek.

“Ugh, Rocket? why are you here so early you know I like to uh-...”

It was then he realized They were not alone.

and from the blush appearing on his face, and the subtly movement to hide his lower half behind the door, Rocket made a guess that he wasn’t wearing his shorts.

They were so close they knew private stuff like that and weren’t embarrassed by it, 

But he definitely could still be embarrassed in front of complete strangers of the opposite gender.

Thankfully the shadows from the room had hid anything from being seen.

An arm abruptly shot out from the darkness and grabbed hold of rocket, yanking her inside, and slamming the door behind them.

“Shit Rocket!” He cursed, his cheeks aflame, “you could have warned me you were bringing girls over!”

Rocket bit her tongue, refraining from commenting on the fact that she was a girl herself.

He nervously bumbled around, finding a pair of Green authorized shorts and pulled them up over his blinding white underwear.

Rocket grimaced, “Sorry G, they kinda ambushed me as I was leaving, and on my way here. Their was no time for me to say anything.”

Geek ran his hands through his hair, obviously a little irritated with the whole situation.

“The good news is the room was so dark you couldn’t see anything waist down.” The blonde offered meekly.

Geek accepted that with pleasure, happy he wasn’t just humiliated out of his wits.

“Well, glad that panic is over. What about you?”

Rockets head turned from where she still saw a sleeping Beach Boy.   
He could snore pretty loudly, but no where nearing Dynamites impossible volume. 

* Beach Boy - Party animal/Ladies man. He didn’t take much seriously unless it was related to surfing or getting the ultimate tan. Girls usually swooned over his strong jawline and his beach hair, but Rocket just thought he was a bit to cocky. Sure he liked to have fun, but a guy could only lick his finger and slick his eyebrow down so many times in one day.

“What do you mean?” She murmured quietly.

Geek looked at her knowingly, “Rocket, come on it’s me! I know something was going on. You looked more flustered then me and I was the one with no pants!”

She blushed immediately, looking down at her shoes.

“I don’t fully know,” she eventually admitted, “But for a while now, it’s almost unbearable to be around them!”

Geek looked curious, resting his chin on his fist, “How so?”

“It’s like, I keep getting these ‘waves’,” she tried to explain, “Where I just freeze. Cause I’m so overwhelmed by something they just said or I’m blinding by their really soft faces and dazzling hair.”

The curly haired boy chuckled, “Wow id never thought you’d be one to say the word ‘Dazzling’”

“Oh shut up.” She growled. 

Geek raised his hands in defense, submitting easily.

“Chill girl! My bad. Just continue on.”

It took a few minutes but Rocket eventually complied.

“Besides the fact that I can’t form words or breath properly around them, every time I touch their skin, and no I don’t even mean like a hug or something. I mean the barest of arms brushes when walking.   
I immediately feel a burning sensation just where they were.”

The boy pondered this, going over everything that was said.

“Ya know what you just described right?” He genuinely asked.

Rocket gave him a dumbfounded look, “If I did do you think I’d be asking you?”

“True.” He nodded, “But it’s actually gonna sound really obvious once I say it.”

“Well get on with it!” Rocket urged impatiently.

...

“You have a crush, on both of them.”

Rocket froze.

Cause why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated


	7. Beach boys dorm, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter
> 
> And we come zooming in right as Rocket freezes for the millionth time 
> 
> It’s gay and a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks random Second guest for leaving kudos
> 
> That means a lot !!!!

A crush? Rocket couldn’t have a crush? She was Rocket case, the poster girl for lonelyness? Also, she was straight! Wasn’t she? She couldn’t just randomly have a crush on two very hot girls— 

Well that answers the straight thing.   
If she’s calling them hot she obvious isn’t. 

But a crush??? On two different people?   
Two different people who happened to be dating? That sounded like a literal nightmare! She didn’t even think she had crushes, especially on two people who were together. That would be horrible. She refused to believe that was what’s happening. She would not do something dumb and ruin the friendships she’s shakily been able to build over the past few days. 

“Yo Rox? You almost rebooted?”

It was then she understood another ‘Wave’ had gone by. 

But hey, Geek never called her Rox? Only ...

Her eyes widened once they came back into focus, revealing Flame standing literal centimeters away from her face. Her lips turned in concern.

Oh wow. Why the hell did Rocket think about her lips. Why the hell did rocket do that.

Now all she could think about was what her lips would feel on her own.

But she was not Gay! This could not be happening. She absolutely refused to let this horrible situation be true.

A familiar arm wrapped around her shoulder, and from the singular fact that it didn’t burn, alerted her that it was only geek.

“Hey, come on R, come on back. Reboot the systems.” He chanted lightly, shaking her out of her extreme little wave.

“Huh,” she gasped, head shaking slightly, “Oh, um, I’m good.”

The fiery lesbian giggled, while Dynamite (who had also entered the room without her knowledge) looked amused.

“Maybe your the one who needs a cup of coffee! What is it? more Rocket fuel?” She joked.

Rocket was surprised when laugher came with ease, coming out of her little reverie faster then usual.

“No I’m good, sorry for ah, leaving u out their.” She apologized, remembering what had recently transpired. 

Flame waved it off easily, “No problem, Geek let us in to try and get you to snap out of it. And besides, I’ve always wanted to know what Beach boy was like when he wasn’t walking around shirtless.”

“I could’ve easily answered that,” Geek smirked, “He’s usually just either doing a bunch of eyebrow movements in the mirror, or sleeping, shirtless to be specific. I don’t think he ever wears a shirt unless it’s required.”

Truth be told, Beach boy started to wake up, groaning a bit from his bed. 

He raised himself onto one arm lazily, revealing that he was, of course, shirtless.

“Yo bro! You didn’t tell me you were bringing girls over! Only Rocket!” He called out groggily.

Rocket shot a quizzical glare at the two,   
What was it with people not viewing her as a girl???

The bespectacled returned an apologetic stare, “Sorry ladies, guess Beach Boy doesn’t party in the morning, shall we take this to the Cafeteria?”

A hand clapped her shoulder, fire erupting where fingers touched skin.  
Without looking she knew it was Flame.

(Flames touch seemingly hurt more, while Dynamites left a numb tingle)

“Of course! Let’s go.” A leather wrapped fist was raised, as the feminist spoke.

The two left the room, leaving Geek and Rocket to follow slowly. 

As soon as the touch was relinquished, A breath of air, she didn’t know she was holding, released. Panting heavily, as if just completed wind sprints

Geek looked at her sympathetically.

“Burning?” He guessed.

A nod was given, “Like an open flame.”

“Yo! You guys better get out here, Dynamite is literally a ticking time bomb and she will explode if she does not get her coffee!” Flames voice called out, half teasing, half dead serious.

“Shut up! I am not about to explode!” Dynamite growled, becoming more and more amped up without caffeine.

The two friends looked at each other,

“Well I don’t want to be the reason Dyna explodes!” Rocket joked, speed walking out of their, Geek following suit.

Dynamite paced back and forth, irritable as heck.

“Took you long enough!” She snarled, stomping her foot impatiently.

Flame threw them an apologetic glance,.

“hey, babe, it’s ok. Cool your fuse. We’re on our way.” Lips cooed lightly, pressing a kiss to the brunettes hairline.

Rockets knees subtly buckled, Thank god Geek was their to keep her steady, while somehow making it look totally natural.

Flame was oblivious, and continued to keep Dyna cooled down as they neared the cafeteria.

after what seemed like hours, but was really only half of one, the group reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


	8. Atomic Ant Slams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally makes it to the cafeteria in one piece
> 
> Well, more or less.
> 
> Let’s just say as soon as they get their it’s a near collision catastrophe.
> 
> And honestly, How cute is GiANT?!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awbwiebd
> 
> I don’t even know how I almost have 100 hits on this
> 
> But if u guys left more kudos I think I’d die
> 
> So great full
> 
> Love y’all

You would think that because this was a boarding school, the food would be nauseating, but in reality, it was probably one of the best things here!

They had three different sections separated into breakfast lunch and dinner, with little stations set up in between for snacks.

The first held every kind of cereal imaginable, with breakfast bars far as the eye could see. Pastries and breakfast sandwiches were made as well, which was more popular on the weekends.

The second had a salad bar, and a pretty loaded Deli section. With multiple different types of bread, everything always regulated to avoid any allergies anyone possessed.

And the last changed from day to day, but typically held 3 different options to choose from, and if you happened to not like what they had, microwaveable meals and pizza were stocked below.

Dynamite immediately made a beeline to the coffee machine in the corner, scarily picking up 2 Trenta 30oz cups.

Her lesbian girlfriend was currently distracted talking to Geek, if not, Rocket would’ve no doubt she’d be managing the amount of caffeine allowed to enter the brunettes body.

Suddenly, a shrill, ear splitting shriek was emitted somewhere from behind. 

Before Rocket could turn and find the source of it, a Heavy weight slammed into her back at full speed, legs now peddling forward with velocity.

Flame was the only reason their wasn’t a crash, physically putting herself in front of the now moving force, so Rocket could counteract the momentum.

After regaining her balance, the blonde sent a thankful nod to the red head, who kept her burning touch on her arm for a second longer.

Heh, if only it was just her arm, she thought bitterly.

Currently it felt as if her entire front was lit on fire, scalding hot and boiling.

Teeth bit down on pale lips to keep from screaming in anger/annoyance/confusion, as the pain quickly faded.

Somehow, out of all of this, she had momentarily forgotten the mystery weight on her back, which was curiously talking, at a very fast pace.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god Your OK.   
Your ok, your ok! Oh my god I looked for you everywhere!   
Rocket how could you just disappear like that! You scared viviendo dias luminosos out of me, you idiota despistado!   
Don’t you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Oh my god, Lo siento! I dont mean to be so harsh, but Oh my god Te quiero mucho! Never do that again Rocket you hear me? If you up and disappear I think my teeny little heart would shatter into millions of piezas!”  
The blue haired girl ranted, her words a high pitched stream that continually switched back and forth between languages.

The light girl was shifted, distributing the weight evenly. Afterwards, giving legs a squeeze with her elbows.

She smiled warmly, a swell of overwhelming Adoration for the tiny girl filling her entire body, and numbing any pain previously felt.

“Love you too Lorena,   
and don’t worry, I promise.”

Her neck cracked lightly, as she craned her head to get a better look at the girl currently resting their. 

The wide smile and rosy blush on her cheeks, sprouted happiness and satisfaction, as the Untouchable truly was like an infectious disease of emotions.   
thankfully good ones.

Not surprisingly, Iron Giantess arrived shortly after, her chest heaving, as if she ran to get there.

“Oh my god, Rocket I’m so sorry!” She apologized, “I tried to keep her back, but you know Lorena. Breaking free from my grasp to go and say hi. I did NOT think she would slam into you like that!”

Atomic Ant looked a bit guilty, avoiding the taller girls eminent glare. But her grasp was firm, if not tighter. 

Eyes were fondly rolled, as legs continued to shift back and forth, “It’s ok IG. Flame was their to catch me before I fell.”

IG still looked a bit exasperated by Lorena, but smiled in relief.

“I’m glad,” she commented, before pausing, “Also, I’m glad your ok.”

The blonde grinned, “Thanks. Sorry I hid away.”

“No girl I get it,” the Giantess reassured, currently trying to get Lorena to release her grip on Rocket, “Sometimes we just need to be —  
—Ugh Lorena just let GO,—  
, ahem, need to be alone. Just make sure to tell someone next time.”

“Deal.”

The 6 foot 1 stack of Muscle crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Come on Lorena. Just release!” 

“No! Rocket was gone for too long!” Lorena argued stubbornly, her grip becoming impossibly tighter.

“Hey Ant, a little Tight their.” the tagger wheezed out.

“Oh! Lo siento.” 

The grasp was loosened just enough to breath. 

Iron Giantess looked at her expectantly.

“What!” She balked, “Idk how to get her off. Can’t I just like, release my grip?”

“Sadly no.” IG sighed, “She’s like a spider monkey, will hold on until SHE wants to be let down.”

Rocket couldn’t see it, but felt Lorenas proud smirk boring into the back of her neck. 

“All right, that’s enough. Come on L, you had your fun.” The taller girl stated, moving close enough that she could wrap her strong arms around the smaller girls waist.

Strong tugs were felt around the waist, as IG attempted to literally pry Lorena away from her target, in this case, the target being Rockets body.   
—dead or alive from how tight she was holding on.

It was like they were playing tug of war, and she was the rope.

“Lorena,” the blonde tried, “I promise I won’t ever disappear without telling you, but could you please let go and hang off someone else’s back? Preferably Iron Giantess?”

Lorena stubbornly shook her head no, that childlike interior coming to play like a BITCH.

The bodybuilder pinched the bridge of her nose, patience quickly draining. Rocket had to say something, or else she might end up getting hurt in their little Gay squabble.

“If I agree to do a bunch of those super intricate gymnastics moves you love, then will you get off?” 

A moment of time passed, where Lorena considered the offer.

She scrunched her nose up adorably, “I mean, only if IG let’s me climb on her.”

VICTORY! 

Rocket and Iron Giantess immediately shot each other wide smiles, small as it may be, they had won this battle!

“Trust me!” The taller girl smirked, “I am not letting you out of my grip for a VERY long time.”

A pass was made between them, as Atomic Ant immediately went for IGs back.

“Uhn Uh Uh!” she tutted, “I am carrying you little missy. You do not slam into people!”

Instantly the smaller girl went rabid, trying to go back on the agreement, but the twos reflexes were too fast. 

Rocket quickly backflipped away while Iron Giantess tightened her grip, now basically cradling a very grumpy Lorena. Almost like she was taking care of a hyperactive toddler.

The corner of The blondes lips twitched, the sight of a cranky Lorena was extremely amusing.

But, to keep to her side of the bargain, Ariels, Backflips, and 360 turns were performed mid-air, if only to return a smile to the normally jubilant girl.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Dynamite questioned upon arrival, finally returning from the beloved caffeine machine. 

The Coffee cup was noticeably a size smaller, meaning Flame must have taken over before she could start chugging.

Thank god. The last thing Rocket needed was a hyperactive ROOMATE.

“IG, Grumpy Lorena.” The brunette acknowledged, a smirk soon appearing across her face.

IG nodded back, while Atomic Ant just grumbled adorably.

Seriously, was she ever NOT adorable?

“Are you guys ready for today’s episode?”

The elephant in the room was finally addressed.

Everyone had mixed feelings about filming, mostly, it was a blast, getting to run and jump and tag people.   
But their was also that lingering fear in the back of your head, that you were gonna make a fool of yourself.

At least Rocket had already done that. Their was nothing to be nervous about.

Heh, hopefully.

“Yeah! I’m so ready. I’m gonna tag people so hard their brains will explode!” 

Everyone took a subtle step away from IG, minus Lorena, who just wriggled around in the arms entrapping her.

“Heh, leave the Explosions to me!” The shorter brunette commented, her tone only slightly unsettled.

“I mean, at least I can’t make more of a fool of myself!” Rocket joked. 

“If you do, you are NOT allowed to hide away again!” Lorena all but demanded, once again trying to free herself from her girlfriends grip.

Rocket quickly raised her hands palms out, “Dont worry Ant, I won’t.” 

Ant looked reassured, but still squiggled like a worm on steroids.

Iron Giantess rolled her eyes, and in one quick move she was switched to her back.

“Ooooh! Thank you!” Lorena cooed, much happier now she wasn’t restrained. 

IG tried to look tough, but under everyone’s knowing looks she broke, cracking a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing Ant.”

The blue haired girl giggled, leaning her head down till it was semi-cradled in the crook of IGs neck.

It took everything for Rocket not to make some type of reaction, as it was so damn cute she couldn’t take it. A quick glance showed everyone else felt the same.

“OK! Let’s get this show on the road!” IG interrupted, sweltering under all the attention, “We gots a show to record!”

And with that, everyone slowly made their to the breakfast section, grabbing a Bar and leaving.

With everything that had happened, Rocket had forgotten about her Dyna-Flame predicament.

It was nice, and quiet. And peaceful.

Everyone was happy, and their was no weird unpredictable feelings!!

Some people would even say it’s Calm.

Rocket shoulda known,

That it was the Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some up and coming ANGST


	9. Iron giantess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, and the rag tag group of friends hang out in the waiting are, post game.
> 
> She begins to acknowledge a little bit of the strange feelings for the ultimate duo,
> 
> Which she also noted are acting insanely strange!
> 
> Good thing GiANTs here to be ADORABLE with literally everything they do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I can’t believe we’re kinda near the end!
> 
> Truth be told I’m kinda running on fumes, and I hope to get the fanfic finish before I break down 😂
> 
> ALSO COMMENTS AND KUDOS MOTIVATE ME LIKE CRAZY

“Come on girl! You got this, your gonna go out, tag a bunch of people, and run as fast as physically possible!” Geek chanted, trying to Psych Rocket up for her Dodge tag debut with Beach Boy.

Rocket grinned, “I mean, I am the Rocket for a reason.”

The later responded with a teasing punch to the shoulder.

“Hey!”

The two looked up to see Flame and Dynamite coming their way, 

“You about to go on right?” The brunette questioned.

She nodded slowly, desperately trying not to freeze or reboot.

“Well we just wanted to say good luck, from two ultimate tagger queens to another.” Flame smirked, but the edges of it were warm with honest emotion.

The blonde grinned, “Right back at you, if you go on Later of course.”

“Thanks! Heh. Yeah. We might go on. Later. That is.” She replied, uncharacteristically stumbling over her words.

Rocket immediately caught on to this, sending a confused expression.

Flame never fumbled when talking, (That was solely saved for Rocket herself!) , always so smooth, ready to whip out that razor sharp tongue to either sweet talk you, or stab with her vicious words.

Something was up.

And it was like some lens was removed, unmasking the true sights that lay before her.

Dynamite , weirdly, couldn’t look her in the eye, instead choosing to stare at her shoes. 

While Flame kept biting her lip, as if she had something more to say, but didn’t know how.

Brows furrowed in concern, “Are you guys Oka—“

“—OK! TAGGERS AT THE READY. ROCKET AND BEACH BOY UP TO THE STARTING LINE.”

She was unfortunately cut off by the Announcers, as it was Time for her to leave, 

Though she DID notice how relieved the two lesbians looked, Heck, they looked like they just avoided Death Row or something!

Rocket wanted to say something, to ask what was wrong, or demand they talked about this later, but as usual, she lacked the courage too, not wanting to risk having another reboot.

“Hey! Rocket! Come on, don’t make us late!” Beach Boy heckled, giving her a little shove with his shoulder as he walked by.

She was thankfully balanced on her feet, or else that could have been a very embarrassing fall.

“Yeah! Sure I’m coming.” The blonde yelled back weakly, lacking all courage she previously had.

“Come on R, you got this!” Geek cheered once again, noticing her deflate in ego.

She gave him a thankful smile, giving a quick shake to each individual limb, before running after Shirtless-Beach hair.

Honestly, it wasn’t one of Rockets best games. But she could have done worse.

Beach Boy didn’t heckle her for the sub par Tags, which was nice in its own. 

It was probably since he was so used to her being around and all.

Idk, she didn’t have time to care why.

What she was most concerned about was The two girls earlier behavior, and why they acted that way.

* Correction, ActING that way.

Upon her return, Dynamite still couldn’t look her in the eye, choosing some spot next to her ear to look at instead.  
While Flame gave the most awkwardest of compliments, continually wiping her hands on her leggings, from what Rocket guessed was sweaty palms.

She wanted to interrogate them about it, but found no way or time to carry through.

So their she sat, resolutely Sulking next to Geek. While the Men did their Revenge tag.

She would have to go up soon.  
As did Flame and Lorena. 

Which was why the waiting room was currently filled with people. 

Where Rocket went, Geek went.

Where Flame went, Dynamite went.

And where Lorena went, Iron Giantess DEFINITELY went, Always the overprotective one.

So it was basically a big party ‘Of Sulk and awkwardness.

—Besides Atomic Ant of course, who was bouncing on Iron Giantess’s Knee, practically vibrating with excitement for the next game.

IG wrapped her hands loosely around the smaller girl waist, anchoring the excited girl.

“Yo, R? What’s wrong?” Geek subtly whispered. She groaned in response, vaguely gesturing to everyone.

“Can’t you see? Somethings up with Flame and Dynamite, and I don’t have the courage, nor the stamina, to try and see what’s wrong! Ugh curse my stupid Reboots!”

“Hey, hey, chill R, your ok. Everything’s ok.” The boy tried to pacify.

The blonde frowned, “But it’s not ok? At least with those two. Somethings definitely up. And it involves me. And i just can’t help but think, what if they found out—“

She paused, coming to terms with what was happening with her just a little bit more.

“....What if they found out I like them.” 

A warm smile was splayed upon geeks face, “R, that’s not a bad thing. I mean. You can’t help who you fall for?—“

“I never said anything about falling for them! I don’t have some weird secretly  
l-esbian c-crush on them! I just like them!”  
She snapped.

Geek gave her a monotone ‘Bitch face’

“..... a tad bit more then other people.” 

He sighed, “Rocket, you are in actually physically pain every time they touch you! That’s not just liking them. If something’s up with them, this might be your chance to get this off your chest!”

“And weird them out with me liking Both of them!” She exclaimed, “No way! It’s weird enough that I like both of them, but the fact that their Dating is even weirder!” 

Geek nodded, his eyes drifting upwards.  
They widened instantly, and he quickly put a finger to his lips.

She immediately shut her mouth, praying whoever was approaching didn’t hear her confession.

“Hey guys! W-what’s up?”

SHIT. It was FLAME.  
And she could only guess Dynamite as well, who had been strangely quiet. 

Her throat felt dry and scratchy, she swallowed nervously. Slowly turning around.

What did they hear? She scanned their faces, desperately trying to judge their expressions,

It didn’t look like they were uneasy-

-well more then they were already-

So they couldn’t have heard much? Rocket gasped and choked slightly, the panic and tension she previously felt leaving her in awkward- but thankful- waves.

Geek rubbed and clapped her on the back a few times, “Their you go, yeah just breath.”

She gave a weak smile at the two, “Sorry, you know me, rebooting, systems fail, the usual.”

Dynamite seemed to shrink into herself even more, Flame noticing this, forced a laugh, “Heh, Classic Rox.”

Geek frowned, and Rocket could tell he had seen the weird behavior as well.

The red head looked conflicted, her teeth practically ensnaring her lips as she nervously held some key piece of information back.

While she was practically dying to find out what it was, she also was just concerned, Flame only bit her lips if she was really nervous. As the pain distracted her from what was going on in her mind.

Though that usually ended in Dynamite scolding her, because she’d bite down so hard they would bleed.

And since when was Dynamite EVER quiet ???

Something was seriously wrong.

“Guys,” she began slowly, “What’s going on with you two?”

If it was possible, Dynamite shrunk even further into Flames shadow, while the latter paled considerable.

“N-nothing. Nothing is wrong. Their is nothing wrong.” She sputtered.

“Guys...” Geek started to say, 

“TAGGERS UP AND READY! WOMANS DOME TAG. ROCKET. BULLDOG. FLAME. ATOMIC ANT. THE KID. SPITFIRE. YOUR UP!”

Both of them groaned at the unfortunate timing yet AGAIN.

“Well, Good luck?” Geek shrugged, waving her off again. Rocket smiled, running a hand through his curly hair.

She held back for a moment, even though she knew she was up first.

A compulsion to just watch everyone run out was just too tempting though. 

Bulldog ran in and out, practically foaming at the mouth. So ready to tag someone they feared he might tackle some random bystander.

* Bulldog - Gym-Goer, He was obsessed with lifting weights, inhaling protein powder, wrestling people to the ground, basically any Muscle head type thing. Oh yeah, and he was British, his severe accent showing up whenever he talked. Honestly, he did act kinda like a dog from time to time, not that she would say that.

Flame decided to leave then as well, kissing Dynamite goodbye and inadvertently causing Rockets stomach to do flips. 

The red head waved at someone unseen, and it wasn’t until a few moments later that Spitfire came out, giving a timid wave to Dynamite before following suit.

* Spitfire - Metalhead/Shy girl. If that was even possible. Rocket actually didn’t know much about her, as she usually kept to herself and hung out in small reclusive groups. She was just someone who could fly under the radar, which was why people didn’t pay much attention too her. But she was badass, her Rocker hair and extraordinary talent for flipping and ariels made sure of that.

She decide to wait for Atomic Ant, who was currently standing in front of IG, their hands intwined and foreheads touching. 

Oh you know,  
just looking like overall Couple Goals.

Iron Giantess was whispering something too low to hear, but Rocket could guess what it was.

Ya see, Lorena actually was terrified of heights, and she’d always get super panicked RIGHT BEFORE she had to go up.  
But once she was on the dome, (more like in it) she was totally ok. Giantess just gave her that little bit of courage needed to actually go up their.

The two separated, and on instinct, IG leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ants forehead. 

She thought it was singlehandedly the cutest thing to ever occur.

It was then IG remembered that their relationship was a ‘Secret’, (legit everyone knew but if that’s what they wanted to stay as then that’s ok)  
turning her head, she scanned the room for people who might have saw their previous exchange.

Rocket quickly spun around, pretending not to have seen. 

She could feel IGs eyes on her, quietly wondering. The blonde prayed she looked convincing enough.

Seconds later, she felt arms squeeze tightly around her waist. 

“Hey Lorena!” She smiled, giving a one armed hug in response.

“Come on, come on, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Ant exclaimed, tugging on Rockets arm so hard she feared it might pop out of its socket.

“I’m coming! No need to pull me!”

Trotting down the pathway to the big machine that would pull them up to the Dome, she noticed Lorenas hesitance one they made it.

“Hey,” she leaned down slightly, “Your gonna do amazing. Just remember their is a GIGANTIC cushion underneath you, and that you literally can not hurt yourself on it.” 

Ant nodded, but grasped Rockets hand in hers, tightly of course. It seemed she only had one setting. 

(Then they got up their somehow??? Idk how they do in real life. Let’s say an elevator????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos encouraged and welcomed ❤️😁


	10. Spitfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket all but NAILS her tag! Which is amazing!!!
> 
> And then returns to find the are in complete CHAOS.
> 
> Turns out IGs on a rampage, what for?
> 
> Now that’s the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys 
> 
> All these hits 
> 
> And those five tiny kudos?
> 
> They made my world 
> 
> Legit 
> 
> Made my world
> 
> Thank you so much

Rocket was ready!!!  
Helmet on, tagger at the other side, casually flipping a Rock sign to crowd below. 

She was going to get this tag if it killed her!

Ok WHY would she even say that this was probably the only tag course you could get injured in, why would she say that, she wouldn’t die that’s stupid, this was a totally safe, completely-

“-ITS TIME TO PLAY SOME TAG!”

GO NOW!

Rocket blasted off, crawling through the dome, mind fully on getting the tag. 

The player was clever, trying to juke her out by leaving as soon as she arrived, 

Well this player should have learned the first time, 

you can’t out-run the rocket.

“TAG!”

BOOSH! That’s how you do it! Rocket had managed to effortlessly snag the tag in less then 17 seconds!

An incredible run if she said so herself!

She made the fall without a second thought, rolling off as quick as possible.

Next up was Bulldog, and he seemed to be doing a (ironically) cat and mouse type play.

Rocket decided to stay and watch his Tag. Which was also relatively fast. About 45 seconds.

Flame was up next, in all her blazing glory, and immediately a fiery burn was lit inside her.

Huh. 

It wasn’t painful like usual? 

That was odd. 

For once it felt warm, and powerful. And sent shivers down her spine.

It was odd. But good? 

A good odd.

She liked it.

Well, it was a gigantic improvement from the horrible searing pain of before.

She decided to head back now, as Flame got the tag in lightening speed. (18 seconds!)

Maybe she could make it back in time to watch Atomic Ants Tag with geek!

It seemed to be only a few minutes later when the next round started.

Damn, Watt brothers! You really managed to get them up their in record timing!

Picking up the pace, she saw the hang out area. Eventually, she reached her destination, briefly taking in her surroundings-

—HOLY CRAP!

“ROCKET! HELP US!” Geek screamed.

Currently, himself and Dynamite we’re struggling to hold back a rampaging Iron Giantess, who was screaming at the Player outside.

“TOUCH HER AGAIN! I DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU FREAKING TOUCH HER! Maldito pedazo de mierda, I will DESTROY YOU!”

Rocket had no idea what the hell was going on, but knew she had to keep her from going outside. Their was a clear rule when tagging, simple even. But at times like these very very hard.

DONT, look bad on camera.

“IG! IG! Calm down! It’s ok! Everything is ok!” The blonde desperately tried to calm the extremely angry giant. grabbing onto her waist and pulling in the opposite direction.

“Ok? NONE OF THIS IS OK! Rocket! She fouled against Lorena! She fucking grabbed her wrist and pushed her away! While they were standing AT THE FREAKING TOP OF IT!” Giantess yelled, trying with all her might to get out of the hangout and probably MAUL that girl.:

—Wait what?!  
In shock, Rocket momentarily paused, to the chagrin of the others.

Blocking a Tag?  
Not allowed and a immediate foul. 

Touching someone to block said tag?  
Unheard of. 

Grabbing someone’s wrist and yanking on top of a Dome 30 feet in the air?

DEATH PENALTY! 

(Actually they probably would just deduct a few points or something, but this was the feelings of the taggers she was talking about)

Whoever did this was out of their mind! 

It was honestly sickening to think that Lorena, the smallest player who was scared of heights, was fouled in such a way.

—“ROCKET PLEASE!”

“Huh? OH GOD YES OF COURSE.” She was snapped out of her internal tirade, immediately going to try and hold back IG.

“GRAB HER ARM? OH ILL SHOW YOU A GRAB! ILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! ILL-  
Lorena!”

IG cut off instantly, as Lorena had managed to sneak in the front unnoticed.

All effort went to waste as Giantess went slack. Her attention solely on the girl in front of her.

“Lorena? Are you ok?” She whispered, her voice painfully concerned.

Ant looked stiff and monotone, not saying a single word. Her face looked confused and disturbed, as if holding back a wave of emotion.  
She was cradling her wrist to her chest, Rocket winced and looked away once she saw the beginning of a red handprint.

“Lorena? Hon-ey?” IGs voice cracked with emotion, not even caring that she let a term of endearment slip.

Dynamite gasped softly and tucked herself behind Rocket, probably just seeing the handprint herself.

Not that it was huge at the moment, but Dynamites presence didn’t tingle. 

She was probably too distracted to even have her weird Reboots.

“L-Laura?” Ant whispered so softly, Rocket barely even heard it.

But damn. 

Iron Giantess definitely did.

Her expression was one of such severe heartbreak, she felt as hers might spontaneously combust as well.

Lorena was the only person people called by their real name. Sure everyone knew each other’s, but it was used so little, that people swore it off.

Even though she was an untouchable, Ant usually didn’t break that rule as well.

But today, 

Today was different.

IG was almost breathless, the girls silence being too much for her to handle.

“Sweetie, please. say something.” She begged.

Lorenas lip started to quiver, and with a shake of her head she was running straight into her embrace . Wrapping her arms fiercely around IGs middle, muffling the sound of sobbing into her chest.

“Oh honey.” 

In one swoop she picked the tiny girl up, cradling her close, and walked out the back of the room.

Leaving the three to stare at each other forlornly.

...

“I made sure to tell the judges.”

An audible crack was heard, as everyone turned to the front. 

Spitfire was casually leaning against the entrance, a sad look in her eye.

Seriously, how could no one notice her??? You think she’d be a neon target with her hair???

“Repeat that?” Geek asked. 

She nodded, walking into the room.

“I said I made sure to tell the judges,” people seemed confused, so she continued, “About the foul block. They already saw it, but I made sure to tell them. Someone had too.”

A moment of silence passed, rocket stared at her shoes, not knowing what to say.

“Ya know, she did it to me too.”

That sure got her attention back, looking up into the Rockettes eyes.

“It was unnoticeable to most. But she blocked my tags as well. Waited till my body would cover most of it,” she shook her head solemnly, “Not nearly as severe as Ants over their. Didn’t grab me or nothin’ just kinda raised her arm so my wrist would hit hers instead of the vest.”

Still no one said a word, probably too caught in their own thoughts to think of anything.

“Well, just thought y’all should know.” Spitfire bid fair well, and as quick as she arrived. She was gone.

....

“Holy crap!”

“You can say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and encouraged


	11. Rockets slowly changing sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket meets dynamite on the roof
> 
> Feelings arise, but she has to make a choice 
> 
> In the end, shes starting to believe she’s not as straight a she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while.
> 
> Thought I doubt many people were waiting

“Hey.”

Rockets head turned, from where she sat on the roof, legs dangling off the edge.

To her shock, it was Dynamite who spoke.

Now that she thought about it,   
for the first time that night!

“Oh! H-hey.” 

Her eye twitched once,   
could she ever speak to these fated two without stuttering in some way?

Looking like a shadow, towering over the blonde, a subtle nod was aimed at the spot next to her.

“Oh yes!” She sputtered, “Of course u can sit down! I’m an idiot, just yeah you can go ahead and um—“

Rockets endless rambling was cut off when a warm hand was delicately places on her upper arm. A smile gently delivered.

Oh.

Oh ok.

As if on cue, the mysterious Numb tingle that perspired from the brunettes skin, spread warm and quick.

To be honest, it was relieving that she was up against Dynamite, instead of flame, who’s touch would have sent her into a frenzy of restrained whimpers.

Ok, ok rocket. Don’t mess this up now.

“You don’t have to get so nervous,” the purple inspired Tagger stated, “It’s only me, your friendly neighborhood roommate.” 

Dynamite flashed her teethed upon her corny joke, honest to god proud of it. 

The freerunner couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled past her lips, “Wow, did they mess up your name all this time? Were you actually spidergirl?”

To her utter surprise, a laugh followed by an adorable snort was emitted. 

“Oh my gosh!” She blushed, burying her face into her hands, “I’m so sorry! My laugh is so ugly!” 

Rocket couldn’t believe her ears.

“What? Are you serious!” She exclaimed, “It’s adorable! How is it I’ve never heard your real laugh till now!”

Her tan cheeks reddened, “I usually hide it from people, thought it was so stupid,” 

A moment passed we’re the two sat in comfortable silence, staring at the Tagging arena below. It was kinda nice at night. All light up.

A sudden realization dawned upon her,  
Dynamites touch wasn’t impacting her anymore.

Well, it still felt all numb and tingly, but usually that feeling spread till it covered her entire arm, rendering it immobile. 

Now the feeling was just, their.

Just like the two of them.

“Ya know, Flame calls it adorable as well.”

“Huh?” The blonde jolted. 

“My laugh,” Dynamite supplied, “She called it adorable as well. Your kinda alike in little ways.”

“Oh yeah, Flame.” Her tone dimmed at the thought of the redhead.

Dynamites Girlfriend. 

As in TAKEN.

The numbness in her arm flared up again, and in a desperate move to stop it from spreading, she yanked it away from the smooth hand. hating the look of hurt that splashed across Dynamites face.

“D-did I do something wrong?” She spoke in the most heartbreaking of voices. 

DAMN IT ROCKET. You fucker, you had to go and mess this one up to!

Groveling for something, any type of excuse, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“WHY were you guys acting so weird?”

“Oh,” the brunette paused uneasily, “I’m, uh- We’re, sorry about that.”

A moment passed, where nothing was heard except the sound of Rockets heels hitting the wall. Patiently waiting. 

“It’s just, we’re going through some stuff.” She eventually admitted.

A whole mix of emotions bursted through Rockets mind, but the most powerful was the thought (screaming at her) that this is where she should be a supportive friend.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, was their a fight?”

“What? No?” Dynamite looked confused, “Why would we be fighting?”

“Didn’t you just say..? Um, Nevermind.”

The blonde was puzzled. What could she possibly mean?

The later pressed her lips together, offering no more words, But her eyebrows were pulled tight. 

Something was obviously going on, and right now, Dynamite didn’t need the flustered, Secretly Liking Rocket,   
she needed a friend.

And the blonde was gonna give everything she had to be one.

Struggling to take a deep breath, she summoned the small amount of strength and courage she had, and hesitantly reached out to wrap an arm around the smaller girls shoulder.

She pulled slightly, inviting her closer, and with a smile, Dynamite complied. Leaning her head on Rockets shoulder. 

Ignoring how her arm had almost completely lost all feeling, she powered through it, pulling it closer.   
Casually bringing in the Lesbian night and tight.

They continued to sit their, in the night sky, the crowd roaring below them.

It was comforting. 

Underneath them, behind the walls where she thought nobody could see, Rocket could just make out Iron giantess holding Lorena close.

Wrapped up in blankets, almost in a cocoon like state, the tiny girl seemed desolate and so much smaller then normal. Almost if she had a fever, and was sick with exhaustion. 

It pained to know one of her friends had been hurt so badly.

How it couldn’t help but feel as if she failed her in someway, failed in finding a way to make it better.

Her eyes drifted down to the girl in her arms, who had somehow, undetectably, drifted off into a peaceful slumber, the snores starting to rumble in her chest.

Rocket smiled adoringly,   
and without thinking, planted a light kiss to her hairline.

Everything seemed to freeze. Even time itself.

It was the first time she had ever given a kiss to a girl, even if it was just on the head.

Confronting feelings welled in her eyes, and she could feel the beginning of another reboot coming on.

But just as it was starting, she shook her head, pushing past the thoughts. 

And then it was gone.

It was the first time she had ever stopped a reboot, and while it was extraordinarily   
Monumental, she also decided to push past that as well.

She wasn’t able to be their for Lorena, 

But she could for Dynamite. 

Right here, right now.

She could do that.

With a sigh, she rested her chin on top of the currently snoring girl.

Yeah, she still didn’t think she was gay,

But after this, she didn’t think necessarily straight either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked this
> 
> I really need to go over the chapter namessss

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I love kudos and commentsss


End file.
